Flügel § Verlorene Schwingen
by Keeline
Summary: Lupin wurde für das töten eines Todessers zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt. In Askaban erwartet er nun die Vollstreckung. Am Vorabend seiner Hinrichtung bekommt er Besuch von Snape. Dieser will noch etwas bereinigt wissen das schon zu lange ungeklärt war
1. Besuch

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Das gewohnte Mantra: Alles Rowlings'. 

**Note:** Mein Dank geht an M die mir das ganze gebetat hat. °sie drücke° Und dafür das, dass telephonieren mit ihr so inspirierend ist. :D

* * *

**Verlorene Schwingen**  
_by Keeline_

Remus hörte Schritte.  
Zumindest glaubte er das.  
Füße die den Boden berührten und den dazugehörigen Menschen trugen. Es waren also keine Dementoren, Dementoren gingen nicht: sie schwebten. Aber ein Mensch hätte die Zellentür durchquert und da diese nicht benutzt worden war gab es wohl auch keine Schritte.  
Die Sinne spielten einem hier zuweilen Streiche.  
Der mit hellbraunen Haaren umspielte Kopf hob sich nicht von den angezogenen Knien, auf denen er seine müde Stirn ausruhte. Seit er hier in Askaban war hatte ihn nichts mehr wirklich berührt oder bewegt. Die Kälte, die dem Stein seiner Zelle, diesem ganzen Ort, zu eigen war, kroch in sein Innerstes und lähmte.  
Die Kälte ging von den Dementoren aus, wie sein Verstand wußte, verfügte er doch nicht umsonst über ein solch reichhaltiges VgdK Wissen. Doch seinem Herz half das nicht. Es war hier so einsam. Wo er doch gedacht hatte, dass er nach Sirius' Fall schon alleine war, so war er nun ganz verlassen von allen Seelen, die ihm mal Gefühl entgegengebracht hatten. Einsamer als hier in Askaban, wo einem selbst die Luft jeden einzelnen glücklichen Gedanken, jedes Gefühl aus dem Leib saugte, konnte man gar nicht sein.  
Die Schritte dauerten an, bis sie vor ihm stoppten.  
„Lupin! Schlafen Sie etwa?"  
Remus starrte noch eine Sekunde lang seine Knie an und hob dann verblüfft den Kopf. „Severus?"  
Ja, der Tränkemeister, wie er leibte und lebte. Düster, an den Rändern etwas unscharf, da er stets mit der Dunkelheit um sich zu verschmelzen schien und leicht mißmutig. „Kommen Sie hoch Lupin, oder hat man ihnen das Rückrad entfernt?" Definitiv der beliebte Hauslehrer Slytherins.  
Behutsam, da er sich eine Weile lang nicht mehr bewegt hatte, schob sich Lupin mit dem Rücken an der Wand hoch. Da dieser ohnehin schon von der klammen Nässe durchweicht war merkte er das gar nicht groß. „Wie bist du hier her gekommen, Severus, und was willst du? Es ist nicht klug, dass du hier bist. Die Dementoren würden sich um dich reißen."  
„Ist mir durchaus bekannt." Die unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen fixierten ihn. „Ihre Hinrichtung ist für Morgen angesetzt. 10 Uhr. Dumbledore wurde eingeladen sich das Spektakel anzusehen wie Ihre Seele verschlugen wird. Er hat abgelehnt, was ich in seinem Fall verstehen kann. Es soll ein grauenhafter Anblick sein. Aber Sie, Lupin, Sie wollte ich noch einmal sehen. Wie fühlt man sich so, wenn man im Begriff ist für all das zu bezahlen, was man zu Lebzeiten seinen Mitmenschen antat?"  
Remus schloß die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe stets versucht ein guter Mensch zu sein. Ich bedaure den Tod des Todessers aber ich bereue es nicht. Hätte ich ihm nicht das Genick gebrochen wären Unschuldige verletzt oder getötet worden. Aber da ich kein Auror bin und das Ministerium Albus' Orden nicht anerkennt, werde ich für etwas betraft, für das ich als Auror belohnt würde. Verdammst du mich deswegen?"  
Snape hob Lupins Kinn an, ließ ihn danach hastig wieder los. „Nein, Sie Narr. Dem Todesser trauert doch niemand eine Träne nach. Ich freue mich weil ich endlich Genugtuung für ihren Mordversucht an mir erhalte."  
„Du hast mir Moonys Angriff unter der Weide nie verziehen?"  
„Nein. Denn keiner von euch hat auch nur die kleinste Strafe erhalten. Selbst Black nicht, der mich doch da runter lockte. Ihr hättet alle von der Schule fliegen müssen. Aber Gryffindors doch nicht, Merlin bewahre.  
Aber Morgen um 10 bekomme ich meine Gerechtigkeit. Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat." 

Man hatte keinen Priester zu Remus geschickt, er hatte vor niemandem Rechenschaft oder Buße ablegen können. Aber vor Severus konnte er nun Abbitte leisten. „Severus, ich war es nicht. Ich bin nicht der Wolf. Meine Seele schläft zu diesem Zeitpunkt, ohne Chance irgend etwas zu tun, mitzubekommen was geschieht oder einzugreifen. Die Götter wissen, ich würde dir nie etwas antun wollen, Severus. Bitte glaub mir."  
Doch Snape glaubte ihm nicht, war sich über Jahre hinweg zu sicher gewesen, dass es ein vorsätzlicher Mord an ihm hatte werden sollen. Das sah man in diesen verbitterten Augen. Aber andererseits, ... warum sollte Lupin jetzt noch Lügen? Er war faktisch schon Tod, es gab kein Entkommen vor den Dementoren, die ihm die Seele nehmen würden.  
„Ich würde Ihnen glauben Lupin. Wenn Sie einen Beweiß hätten."  
„Wenn du in meinen Geist dürftest?"  
„Zum Beispiel. Damit ich mich selbst überzeugen kann."  
„Dann tu es. Ich werde mich nicht wehren, wenn du Legilimentis anwendest." Er kniete sich auf den Boden, vor den noch immer stehenden Snape. Der Dunkle sah hinab, doch bevor er sich auf eine Höhe mit ihm begab legte er erst mal einen Reinigungszauber über den Bereich des Bodens, auf dem er sich niederlassen würde. Hier war es naß und schmutzig und die Wände schimmelten. Wenn Lupin länger hier wäre würde er alleine schon an den hier herrschenden Bedingungen drauf gehen, war sein schmächtiger Körper doch nicht resistent genug.  
Snape fixierte noch einen Moment lang Lupin mit einem durchdringenden Blick, bevor er mit seinem Geist nach dem des Werwolfs griff. Instinktiv war da ein kurzer Moment der Abwehr doch diese dauerte nur solange bis sich Remus gefangen hatte und ließ den anderen Zauberer ein.

* * *

TBC. 

**Feedback**? Hmm?


	2. Erkentnisse

**Manik-Xolo**

Oh, danke. Ich bemühe mich. :D Hoffe das du es auch weiterhin als interessant empfinden wirst.

Und ich schreibe am liebsten über Remus und Severus. Da fällt es mir am leichtesten. Auch wenn ich irgendwie nicht von diesem Parring loskomme.

Und natürlich poste ich weiter. Das schreiben hat mir viel zu großen Spaß gemacht um es jetzt nicht On zu stellen.

**

* * *

**

**Lorelei Lee **

Stimmt, normalerweise erwischt es Severus und er sinnt über sein Tun und Handeln nach. Aber auch Remus hat einen nicht ungefährlichen Lebenswandel und so könnte es jeden treffen der ohne offizielle Genehmigung für das Licht kämpft.

Sind schon schlimme Zeiten.

Anbei: Es wird für Severus gar nicht so wichtig werden was er dort in Remus Geist findet. Viel bedeutsamer für ihn ist das was er eben nicht findet. Aber dazu im Chap. ;)

* * *

**  
  
Kapitel 2**

Snapes mentale Finger strichen an Remus' Geist entlang. Seinen Gefühlen, seinen Ängsten und Erinnerungen. Es gab viel dort. Ein ganzes Leben. Und soviel Traurigkeit. Doch sosehr er auch suchte, Schlimmeres als Groll oder Entsetzen fand er nicht. Wo waren seine dunklen Gefühle? Seine Gelüste? Seine Abgründe? Und wohl am Wichtigsten: sein Hass? Alle Schichten seines Seins waren von leiser Melancholie durchwoben, doch auch von Hoffnung, die sich keines begründeten Ursprungs rühmen konnte. Die einfach nur sein Wesen war - zum Ausgleich seiner Traurigkeit.  
Wie konnte man so leben, ohne Freude? Snape wußte wie er überlebte, ohne Lachen oder Glück, aber diese Seele hier war sanft und zerbrechlich. Könnte nie das tun, was Severus selbst von ihm beobachtet hatte. Wo war das Tier? Die Bestie die sein Leben gewollt hatte? Es war so frustrierend.

Eine solch unschuldige Seele präsentierte sich ihm und verwehrte ihm jeglichen Triumph, betrog ihn um die Genugtuung, die er sich seit Jahren ersehnte. _Wo ist das Tier Lupin?! Antworte mir!_ Wobei er sich doch bewußt war, dass das Lupin nicht konnte. Ebensowenig wie man an sich selbst eine Herzoperation durchführen konnte. Die Erkenntnis half ihm aber nicht seinen Frust abzubauen.  
Snapes Kräfte waren stark, stark genug um einen Sturm hier drin auszulösen. Er tobte regelrecht. Seine Rache, wie sollte er sie so auskosten? Sie hatte ihn doch oben gehalten, trotz allem Leid das man ihm zufügte. Die Rache, dass sie alle würden büßen müssen. Sie alle: Die Marauders, Lucius, Voldemort, die gesichtslosen Todesser, sein Vater. Sie alle sollten zahlen. Und jetzt?  
_Wo hast du ihn versteckt, Lupin? Ich will meinen Triumph!_ Snape tauchte tiefer in diesen Geist, grub in den tiefsten Schichten nach Falschheit oder Niedertracht. Und fand immer noch nichts. Bis er den Grund erreichte und endlich begriff.

Zurück in der realen Welt blinzelte Snape erschöpft. Auch ihn kostete das Geistwandern Kraft, aber es hatte ihm eine Erkenntnis verschafft.  
„Ich wußte es nicht Lupin. Und ich hätte es wohl auch nicht geglaubt ohne es selbst zu sehen. Der Wolf hat seine eigene Seele. Zwei Bewußtseine sind in dir verborgen. Seins und deins. Du hast wirklich nichts damit zu tun. Das Einzige was ich dir noch vorwerfen kann, ist dein Schweigen, doch auch das ist nur ein fader Trost. Du wolltest mir sogar helfen, hast es getan, bis ich dich immer wieder zurückstieß und auch gegen dich zurückschlug, wenn mich die Rumtreiber angriffen."  
Snape sah in die traurigen Bernsteine. Der Werwolf hatte den Aufruhr in sich gespürt, aber das war auch schon alles. Ihm blieb nur Severus zu beobachten als dessen Geist in seinem herumgestöbert war.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass sie dich auf diese Weise töten werden, Remus. Das hast du nicht verdient."  
Womöglich war dem Gryffindor vor ihm diese Aussage der größte Trost, den man ihm im Moment geben konnte. Snape hatte ihm vergeben. Er könnte nun um eine letzte Gunst bitten, dass Snape ihm das Genick brach und die Dementoren so wenigstens nicht seine Seele raubten, aber er wollte nicht noch einen Tod auf Snapes Gewissen laden. Also schwieg er. Zumindest bis ihm etwas ins Gedächtnis zurückkam, das er gesehen hatte, als der andere in seinem Kopf war. „Severus, was ist mit deinen Flügeln geschehen?"

Der fast schon freundliche Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht wich und wurde kalt. „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Geschweige denn, dass ich weiß wovon du redest. Ich gehe jetzt, Lupin."  
„Severus warte. Bitte." Die Erlaubnis seinen Geist, seine Erinnerungen zu berühren war fast schon intim gewesen, der düstere Slytherin kannte ihn nun besser als sonst wer. „Bitte. Severus. Ich kann deinen Schmerz fühlen. Wie er, wie aus einer Wunde, aus dir sickert und dich schwächt. Bitte laß mich dir helfen."  
Snape spürte noch immer diese warme traurige Präsenz, in der er sich eine Weile befunden hatte. Dieses Bewußtsein kannte keine Bosheit, keine Hinterlist. Er wollte wirklich nur helfen.  
„Du kannst nichts für mich tun... Remus. Der Zauber der nötig wäre, um mich zu heilen, würde zuviel Kraft verbrauchen. Es würde dich sämtliche Magie kosten, die du dein Eigen nennst und vielleicht noch etwas mehr. Du bist womöglich überdurchschnittlich begabt, aber deine wahre Stärke hast du nie ergründet."  
„Laß es mich dennoch tun, Severus. Ich sterbe Morgen. Es hat keine Bedeutung mehr ob ich danach ein Squip bin oder nicht. Laß es meine letzte gute Tat sein."  
Severus kniete sich wieder zu ihm auf den Boden, vor ihn, seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen festhaltend.  
„Du weiß nicht wem und was du dieses Angebot machst, Remus. Wüßtest du um meine Natur kämst du nicht einmal auf die Idee mir helfen zu wollen."  
„Ich kenne dich als Mensch, Severus. Du hast viel gelitten. Und viel erdulden müssen. Was du bist ist nicht wichtig, du verdienst es, dass sich wenigstens einmal jemand um dich kümmert. Laß mich dir helfen." Sie sahen sich lange an und es dauerte genau so lange bis sich der Hauch eines Lächelns in Severus' Mundwinkel stahl.  
„Dann tue deine letzte gute Tat."  
Remus schmunzelte traurig, straffte sich dann. Das hier mußte sein Meisterstück werden.

Snape knöpfte seine Robe auf, die Leiste hinab und ließ sie von seinen Schultern rutschen. Das gleiche tat er mit seinem Hemd. Schneeweiße Haut kam zum Vorschein, ohne Muttermale oder Narben. Die einzigen Verunzierungen waren das dunkle Mal, das er unbewußt schon wieder mit seiner rechten Hand bedeckte und vor Blicken verbarg. Sowie die vernarbten und verkrusteten Stellen wo ihm die Flügel abgeschnitten worden waren. Was von den Stümpfen noch zu sehen war, war dunkel, so schwarz wie Severus Rosenholzfarbenes Haar. Remus nahm sich einen Moment den anderen Mann anzusehen während er die Magie in sich befreite, seine Reserven hinzufließen ließ und jedes Glitzern, jedes Fünkchen Magie zusammenholte. Seine Augen wurden leicht lila als die Thaumaturgie im Gefäß seines Körpers neue Begrenzungen erforschte, feststellte, wie groß ihr neues Reich war. Auch Remus' Stimme änderte sich, der Ton blieb derselbe doch hallte sie nun leicht. „Severus... Ich bin nun voll freier Magie. Ich könnte anstelle dass ich dir Schwingen gebe auch das Mal nehmen."  
Snape beobachtete die Veränderungen an seinem Gegenüber interessiert und doch ruhig. Auch wenn ihm die folgenden Wort schwerfielen seine Loyalität zum Orden - und Dumbledore gegenüber - war einfach wichtiger. „Nein Remus. Ich bleibe was ich bin. Spion für Albus. Und das kann ich nur als Todesser. Aber danke für das Angebot."  
Lupin nickte. Beugte sich nun vor und nahm Severus in den Arm. Seine Arme überkreuzten sich auf dem geraden Rücken so das seine rechte Hand auf Severus linken Flügelstumpf lag und umgekehrt. „Ich hoffe es wird dir nicht wehtun." Sie schlossen nun beide die Augen, Severus erwiderte die Geste des Haltens einfach. So verbunden, fast freundschaftlich ließ Lupin die Magie in sich durch seine Hände frei.

Später, richtete Snape sich auf und streckte sich. Er fühlte sich gut. Besser, als seit Ewigkeiten. Stark und energiegefüllt. Nun, er war energiegefüllt, Remus Energie. Als sich Snape über den zusammengebrochenen Mann beugte, der sich vollkommen verausgabt hatte, genoß er das wohlige Gefühl seine Flügel wieder strecken zu können. Voll entfaltet hatten sie eine beeindruckende Spannweite von gut 6 Metern, was beachtlich war, aber auch notwendig, um jemanden seiner Größe zu tragen. Der Einfachheit halber zog er sie aber wieder in den Rücken zurück nachdem er sich über die Schulter blickend ihrer erfreut hatte. Er hatte seine Schwingen wieder, die ihm Voldemort abgeschnitten hatte, zur Strafe, dass er auf den ersten Ruf nach dem trimagischen Turnier nicht reagiert hatte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu Lupin zurück. Der Werwolf hatte sich vollkommen verausgabt und die Besinnung verloren. Snape wurde sich bewusst, was dem guten Remus morgen wirklich bevorstand. Es war schlimmer als der Tod. Denn im Tod konnte sich die Seele aus dem Körper lösen und je nach Glaube in den Himmel gelangen oder Wiedergeboren werden oder was auch immer. Je nach Theologie, der man angehörte.  
Lupin hatte ihm einen Gefallen getan. Und den würde Snape jetzt erwidern.  
Remus verfügte nicht mehr über die Kraft, um sich zu wehren, selbst wenn er bei sich gewesen wäre. Und so griff Snape noch einmal nach Remus Geist. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Dementoren morgen nicht auf ihre Kosten kommen würden. So schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Nachdem es vollbracht war stand er auf und atme tief durch. Bei allem was er Lupin in den letzten Jahrzehnten auch schon gewünscht hatte, wie sehr er über ihn fluchte, dass es so enden würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Snape wandte sich von der Hülle ab und ging ein paar Schritte, bis zum Riß durch den er hier her gelangt war. Auf der anderen Seite waren die Kerkerdimensionen. Wo es von Monstern, Dämonen und Nichtwesen nur so wimmelte. Ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden durchtrat er die Öffnung und ließ Askaban hinter sich. Der Riß schloß sich selbstständig, wenngleich die Wände hier nicht so dick wie anderswo waren. Zu oft wechselten die Dementoren von ihrer Heimatebene hier her und wieder zurück, dünnten dabei die Beschränkungen aus.

Nun hier, in der ewigen Nacht, die keine Sterne kannte und nur den Mond in seinen unterschiedlichen Erscheinungsformen auf einer Kette aufgereiht, ging Snape über weiße Steine, so fein wie Sand. Um ihn herum waren kratzende und fauchende Geräusche zu hören - gierig - doch als er seine Flügel entfaltete und die fledermausgleichen Schwingen sich mit seinem Mantel gemeinsam aufbauschten, die lebendigen Stoffe ihn umspielten, wichen die Kreaturen zurück. Er war auch ein Dämon und so verloren sie das Interesse. Menschen waren da viel schmackhafter.  
Die Kreaturen waren auch der Grund gewesen, warum er Remus nicht einfach mitgenommen hatte. Sie hätten ihn bei lebendigem Leib zerrissen, noch ehe Snape 5 Schritte mit ihm weit gekommen wäre. Er war nur ein einfacher Azeel-Dämon und die Dinger im Dunkeln... nun sie waren was anderes. Und ihm haushoch überlegen. Zum Glück schmeckte seine Art nicht. Nicht einmal Vampiren.

Snape ging eine ganze Weile, nur das klappern von Chitinplatten, saugendes Schlürfen und anderen organischen Geräuschen begleiteten das Unisono seiner Schritte. Fliegen wollte er in dieser Tintenschwärze hier nicht. Wirklich nicht. Zuletzt fand er sein Ziel, den Torbogen, aus Stein mit Runen auf beiden Seiten der Realitäten, durch den er zurück konnte. So wie er diese Dimension auch betreten hatte. Einige Geschöpfe waren näher gekommen, wollten beobachten wie ihn das Tor abwies, so wie sie, doch Snape trat problemlos hindurch. Denn anders als sie, hatte er eine Seele.

**

* * *

**

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue

Es geht also noch weiter, keine Sorge. 

Feedback oder Meinug?


	3. Erlösung

**Jo Lizard **

°erröt° Danke. Das ist sehr freundlich von dir. :D

Und ja, traurig ist es schon. Aber ich bin meiner Natur entsprechend nicht grausam. Auch wenn Kirilein das manchmal behauptet. ;)

Entsprechend wird es für alle Charaktere einigermaßen gut ausgehen. Aber was Severus nun speziell getan hat; die Frage kann ich dir wie du vermutet hast nicht beantworten. Das muß die Geschichte für mich tun. Viel Vergnügen. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Lorelei Lee**

Hm... Die stelle war vielleicht wirklich nicht die beste um eine Unterbrechung zu Machen. Aber es ist ein fliessender Text und irgendwie mußte ich die Kapitel unterteilen. Ich hoffe das dieser teil nun einige Ungereimtheiten aufklärt. Gegebenenfalls: Ich bin immer über den "go" Knopf erreichbar. °schmunzel°

**

* * *

**

**Kirilein** (Heute ohne **Tom**)

Huch? Naja,... ich glaube schon... Ja ich bin mir fast sicher. °nick° Ich durfte an dieser Stelle eine Unterbrechung machen. °bekräftigendes Gemurmel aus dem Off höre°

Auch wenn ich schon aus anderer Ecke hörte das der Cutt nicht der beste war. Aber es geht ja noch weiter. :)

Und Severus als Azeel ist doch cool. °manisch grinse° Das paßt zu ihm.

So, nun aber zum Finale.

* * *

**  
  
Kapitel 3**

In Hogwarts, im tiefsten Keller den er hatten finden können - genaugenommen war es also die ehemalige Kammer des Schreckens - wartete der restliche Orden auf Severus' Rückkehr. Dumbledore trat als erster vor, die anderen ließen nur ihre Stäbe sinken und sahen erleichtert aus. „Severus, verdammt noch mal! Was sollte das Bitte!?!" So wütend war Dumbledore lange nicht mehr gewesen. „Du weißt wie gefährlich es ist das Runentor zu benutzen. Es hätte dir sonst was da drüben passieren können. Oder irgendwelche Kreaturen hindurchkommen können. Du hast die Schule gefährdet."  
Snape nickte. Das war alles richtig. Und er hatte eigentlich gehofft diese kleine Reise vor Albus geheimzuhalten, aber der Direktor wußte ohnehin immer alles. Während der Zurechtweisung hatte er seine normale Erscheinung angenommen und sein Hemd angezogen, knöpfte sich gerade seine Robe zu. Wenn er mit Kleidung versuchte seine Flügel zu entfalten zerriß der Stoff und er ruinierte sich seine Oberbekleidung. Deswegen hatte er sich auch nicht schon in Askaban wieder hergerichtet.  
„Ich war bei Remus Lupin. Die Dementoren werden seine Seele nicht bekommen, das ist aber auch alles was ich für ihn tun konnte."  
„Oh." Sämtliche Wut wich aus Dumbledore und seine Schultern sanken mit hinab. „Remus." Dass ein Angehöriger seines Ordens - seines Phönix Ordens - bestraft werden würde, nur weil er die Zaubererwelt beschützt hatte vor schlimmerem als Mördern, erschütterte den alten Mann zutiefst. Wie sollte er in den anderen Mitgliedern so den Glauben erhalten das Richtige zu tun? Und er hatte nichts für Remus tun können. Trotz all seiner Verbindungen und seines Einflusses stand auch er nicht über dem Gesetz.  
Severus hatte Remus also aus Gnade getötet. Etwas wofür ihm Dumbledore fast dankbar war. Und Snape war als Dämon auch der Einzige gewesen, der diesen Weg durch die Dunkelheit hatte gehen können. „Es tut mir leid, Kind, dass du es tun mußtest."  
Severus nickte und spülte mit einem herbeigezauberten Eimer das Kreidepentagramm weg, das in dieser Wirklichkeit die Verkörperung des Steinkreises gewesen war. Nun konnte ihm nichts mehr nachkommen. Die Gruppe löste sich bedrückt auf.

Später - im Büro des Rektors - bat Severus Albus sich morgen nach der Hinrichtung Remus seelenlosen Körper aushändigen zu lassen. Der Leib war ohnehin danach pflegebedürftig und er würde normalerweise in eine spezielle Abteilung in St. Mungos geschickt. Doch Albus würde ihn eben auf ihrer Krankenstation von Pomfrey versorgen lassen. Das war persönlicher und sie ihm einfach schuldig. Als Albus dem traurig zustimmte nahm ihn Snape beiseite. Und verriet ihm ein Geheimnis, das ihn vielleicht etwas tröstete.

Das Prozedere war widerlich gewesen. Remus wurde hereingezerrt und trotz allem wehren und sträuben an einem Pfahl festgebunden. Die Männer verschwanden wieder und der Dementor trat ein. Remus war in seiner Angst wie rasend, er trat nach der schwarz vermummten Gestalt, heulte animalisch auf und warf sich gegen die Fesseln. Auch er mußte die Kälte und den Einfluß spüren, der einen Menschen seiner Gefühle beraubte und ihn in Eis tauchte und doch wehrte er sich noch immer. Ungebrochen und wild. Schließlich griff die knöcherne Hand Lupins Kinn und hielt ihn fest, saugte aus dem zum schmerzvollen Jaulen geöffneten Mund die Seele aus ihm heraus. Der Anblick war einfach widerlich wie die Fetzen seiner Erscheinung aufgesogen wurden. Und zuletzt kam ein kleiner Stern hervor, von bläulichen Bläschen umgeben. Der Stern entschwand, löste sich von selbst in der Sekunde auf die der Dementor für das letzte Saugen brauchte, nur die Minikugeln blieben und wurden sogleich verschluckt. Der Körper fiel in sich zusammen. Nur die hinter dem Pfahl zusammengebundenen Hände hinderten ihn an einem totalen Kollaps.  
Es war vorbei. 

Albus hatte in dem Moment die Augen geschlossen als der Dementor herein kam. Sich tiefer in seine Robe gemummelt, um der Kälte zu entgehen und die Lider fest aufeinander gepreßt. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Und er mußte sich immer wieder Severus Erklärung ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen, um es überhaupt ertragen zu können. Irgendwann, als die anderen beiden Zeugen des Vollzugs aufstanden und gingen, öffnete auch Dumbledore die Augen wieder.  
Remus Körper wurde gerade losgemacht und unsanft auf eine Liege drapiert. Nun schnell stand er auf und wies sie an zu warten. Fudge der auch dabei war und von der letzten Reihe aus zugesehen hatte hörte sich Dumbledores Bitte an ihn überrascht an. Aber von ihm aus konnte der Rektor die Hülle gerne haben. Das würde dem Ministerium Pflegekosten ersparen. Und der alte Mann hätte regelmäßig ein Mahnmal vor sich, was passierte wenn man eigenmächtig versuchte gegen das Ministerium vorzugehen.

Albus brachte den Körper nach Hogwarts auf die Krankenstation, ließ die Wundmale, die er sich beim Aufbegehren zugezogen hatte von Poppy behandeln. Seine Handgelenke waren von den Seilen ganz eingeschnitten und abgeschnürt gewesen.  
Der leere seelenlose Blick war dabei einfach starr an die Decke gerichtet. Als wäre er im Wachkoma. Und Albus schauderte bei diesem Anblick. Was für eine abscheuliche Weise den Tod zu vollziehen. Der nicht einmal einer war. Es war schlimmer als das was die Muggel taten, sie waren schlimmer. Und die Zaubererwelt beließ es einfach dabei. Hielt es für gerecht, solange es ihnen nicht selbst widerfuhr. Albus hatte in all den Jahren, die er als erster Vorsitzender des Gerichts-Gremiums das Strafmaß maßgeblich mitentschied, nie den Kuß der Dementoren gebilligt oder gestattet. Doch durch Fudge hatte er diese Stelle verloren und sein Nachfolger hatte bei weitem nicht dessen moralische Bedenken. Wie auch, war er ja speziell vom Zaubereiminister für diesen Posten eingesetzt worden und handelte nach dessen Willen. 

Als alles geheilt war, sämtliche Abschürfungen und verdrehte Muskeln, kam Severus herein. Er nickte Albus zu und ging zum Kopfende. Poppy stand am Fußende, ein Taschentuch drehend. Das Ganze nahm sie doch sehr mit. Snape sah beide scharf an und sie sahen wo anders hin. Es wäre dem unnahbaren Mann peinlich, wenn man ihm beim Folgenden beobachten würde.  
Severus beugte sich vor, strich sich sein langes schwarzes Haar aus dem Weg und küßte Lupin. In seinem Innern holte sein Geist die schlummernde Seele von Lupin in sich hoch und ließ sie in den Körper zurückkehren, in den sie gehörte. Der Verlust störte ihn fast schon. Es war ganz angenehm gewesen diese freundliche Präsenz in sich zu fühlen.

Remus blinzelte, einmal, zweimal und dann richteten sich seine Augen auf Severus aus. Absolute, tiefe Verblüffung spiegelte sich in ihnen. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich unterdessen längst aufgerichtet. „Was ist geschehen?" Remus bemerkte Albus und Poppy. Er war in Hogwarts. Ihm tat sein Hals weh aber ansonsten erfreute er sich bester Gesundheit. Dass er noch vom Zerren des Dementors der versucht hatte Moony aus ihm rauszusaugen - denn mehr Bewußtsein gab es in ihm nicht mehr - etwas wund war konnte er nicht wissen.  
Dumbledore und Snape erklärten es ihm in der Kurzfassung. Snape hatte Remus in sich untergebracht und war dann zur Schule zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten seinen Körper nach dem Vollzug mitgenommen und einfach wieder zusammengeführt was zusammen gehörte. „Wie konntest du meine Seele in dir tragen, Severus? Ich meine, in deinem Kopf warst doch schon du..."  
„Ich habe dich dort untergebracht wo sonst nur Leere in mir ist, Lupin. Das Todessersein fordert seinen Preis. Und außerdem bin ich ein Dämon, hm? Das müßtest du doch mitgekriegt haben. Ich hab noch ein paar Tricks im Ärmel."  
Behutsam half man ihm auf und sitzend machte Remus erst mal eine Bestandsaufnahme. Er fühlte sich anders an, aber das mußte vom Verlust seiner Magie herrühren. Stimmte ja, er würde in Zukunft nicht mehr zaubern können. Und er mußte im Geheimen bleiben - vermutlich von nun an im Grimmauldplatz leben müssen - denn andernfalls würde ihn das Ministerium wieder schnappen. Trotzdem war er Severus ungemein dankbar. Er hatte ihn gerettet. Remus hoffte sich dafür irgendwann mal erkenntlich zeigen zu können.

**_Fin..._**

****

****

****

**__**

****

* * *

Notiz: Am nächsten Vollmond wurde sich Remus einer weiteren Tatsache bewußt.  
Wie üblich und abgesprochen, hatte er sich in einem leeren Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz auf einem Bett nieder gelassen und erwartete nackt und fröstelnd das Aufgehen des Mondes. Als dies geschah und die Verwandlung eintrat merkte Lupin, dass diesmal etwas anders war.  
Er blieb da. Mußte sich nicht zurückziehen weil der Wolf sich vordrängte, um zu toben. Da war gar nichts, das auch nur andeutete, dass das Tier noch seinen Platz beanspruchen könnte.  
Auf dem Bett ausgestreckt und den Kopf auf den Pfoten ruhend überlegte Remus. Er war nicht Moony, und Moony kam auch nicht. Obwohl es seine Nacht war.  
Vielleicht... hatten die Dementoren die Bestie aus ihm heraus gesaugt als sie seine Menschliche Seele verschlingen wollten. 

Es war eine Arbeitshypothese, die er bei nächster Gelegenheit, als er Severus mal wieder sah nachkontrollieren ließ. Der Legilimentist bestätigte ihm, dass es in ihm nur noch Remus Lupin gab. Keinen tobsüchtigen Wolf. Weswegen der sanftmütige Gryffindor auch nun bei Vollmond Herr seiner Sinne blieb. Selbst ohne Wolfsbanntrank, der Remus nur ermattete. Friedlich war er ja auch so von Natur aus. Womit ihm eine echte Last von den Schultern genommen wurde.

Nach einigem Ausprobieren merkte Lupin, dass er seine Magie nicht vollständig verloren hatte. Es gab immer noch genug in ihm, um sich zu verwandeln, was ja doch recht viel Thaumaturgie benötigte. Verbrauchte er über den Monat hinweg diese Energie für kleine Zauber, fand zu Vollmond nicht einmal mehr die Transformation statt, da die Magiereserven erschöpft waren. Manchmal bekam er noch etwas Fell auf den Armen oder seine Ohren wurden spitzer sowie die Augen einen Tick gelber, aber das war es auch schon.

Remus Leben war seit seinem Sterben wesentlich einfacher und besser geworden. Zwar mußte er dafür mit seiner Bewegungsfreiheit zahlen, aber es hätte ihn auch weit schlimmer treffen können. Entsprechend beschwerte er sich auch nicht.  
Seine Dankbarkeit Severus gegenüber blieb hingegen bestehen und sie teilten bald unmerklich eine zu Anfang noch vorsichtige Freundschaft.  
Es würde eine Weile brauchen aber mit Zeit und Vertrauen würden sie irgendwann richtige Freunde sein.

* * *

Jetzt aber endgültig **Ende**. :-) 

Hoffe es hat gefallen. Und ihr sagt mir noch eure Meinung zum Ganzen. :-)

**FB?**


End file.
